


Falling inlove with a stranger

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: It's your first day in Korea and you meet a beautiful man walking towards you, and things happen so fast you're in love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting, there might be A LOT of confusion and grammatical errors since English is not my first language, I'm just trying a new hobby so please I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I wrote this for 3 hours, just letting my hands flow. Please don't judge me for my errors. Im weak, but im so open for CRITICISMS.  
> :))

The weather feels good today so you decided to have breakfast in a nearby cafe, the ambiance of the cafe is nice since it’s their opening day so you decided to give it a try.  
You enter the cafe and went directly to the counter to order a breakfast set,french toast with caramel macchiato. Your eyes wandered around to look for empty an table and you see one in the corner, There are people walking by the shore since it’s located near the ocean. You eat silently and slowly just to enjoy the good food since it’s your first time having a vacation in Korea. After a while of observing the surrounding you grow bored and decided to go out when you hear the door opened and a man, a beautiful man enter the cafe, he ordered some coffee and find his way into your direction, and you just realize that you were staring at him the entire time, you're flustered at the burning of your cheeks and immediately avert your gaze outside, but the beautiful man you were staring at earlier is already in front of you. “ Hi..Hello”, he greets you with a smile “Uhm.. Can I join you? I really don't like eating alone, if that’s okay with you..” he paused waiting for your answer but you're too shock at the sudden invitation that you just stare at him blankly. “okay, I guess not, sorry for disturbing you, have a nice--”. You came back to reality and shake your head and wave the both of your hands. “Oh no, it’s okay,it’s fine you can sit down.. Sorry i feel a little bit sleepy i think i have to get some coffee again.hehe “, you see him smile and sit down and you went to the counter to get another coffee.

“shit, what the fuck was that girl? You are embarrassing yourself, this is your second cup of coffee already, good luck sleeping later” you imagine going back to the hotel and can not sleep even though you have an effin jet-lag the thought of it makes you curse yourself in different languages.

You went back at your table and flash a smile at the beautiful stranger in front of you. He looks up at you and give you that gorgeous smile that you have ever seen, you feel your cheeks flush again and nonchalantly fan your self using you hands. “ you okay? Your face looks red ?” he ask looking concerned.   
“ yeah, I’m fine..it’s just the coffee.” you blow a breath and smile at him. He gives you a nod and continue eating his breakfast. You observed his face, his eyes that looks cold but when he smile, it crinkles at the side, his very sharp nose that looks really natural at his face, his lips complementing his whole face and the sharp jaw.. His face can pull off as a model for a cosmetic brand, you keep on observing him when you notice that he’s already grinning from ears to ears at you, he looks amused looking at you drooling all over his face. He cough to get your attention and you immediately reply with an awkward cough while averting your gaze around, you awkwardly ask if he finished eating and he answer you with a nod and still cant get to hide the amused look on his face, you feel like you want the earth to swallow you whole because you might die at embarrassing yourself again. 

He wipes his mouth, and even you find it so sexy you want to do it yourself, he takes a sip at his coffee still eyes on you “ Am I really that attractive that it makes you unaware of your surrounding?” he ask still grinning, you fell speechless at the sudden confrontation and you just nod a few times contemplating on what to say next.

“ Well, you just took my breath away when you walk in... and i don't know what to say” you bravely answer him honestly, it’s now or never, you’re just a tourist here anyway...as if you’ll see him again, (still wishing you can see him again tho. )

“ Well, thank you for that, i must thank my parents for the looks tho”, he raised his left eyebrow while smiling so arrogantly. Wow the guts huh. “I'm Brian by the way..and you? He offer his hand as he waits for your answer, you took his hand as you introduce yourself ,you feel the warmth of his hand and the both you smiled at the sudden spark when your hands touch. 

The both of you talk comfortably for hours and the awkwardness eventually fades.. Keeping busy as the time went by you realized it’s been 3 hours of non-stop talking, about life, relationship, careers, you were just too comfortable talking with him, you noticed the way his face lits up when he recall a funny memory, he seems to be the happy go lucky type of person but as you talk with him further you notice that he’s a really nice guy and a caring one to his family and friends, a little mischievous sometimes but professional when it comes to giving advises about life, and you don't want it to end. 

Brian pop up his phone and unlocks it “ Can i have your phone number?” He asks shyly. You get his phone and jot down your phone number. “Thanks, i think you really have to sleep now you must be tired.” He says while looking at you “ yeah i probably think so” you get up and the both of you walks outside the cafe, you stop and point at the direction where you are going and he points at the other direction. 

“ Well, let’s catch up later then, I’ll call you and nice meeting you by the way” he smiles and offering his hand for a handshake .

“ okay, i’ll see you around and.. Nice meeting you too” you smile back at him and shake his hand, you turned around and starts walking when you hear his voice calling you, you turn around and you see him waving both of his hand saying bye. 

 

You smile at the gesture and just shake the thought away because you know at that moment..

 

That you just fell in love with a stranger...


	2. A little sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This is supposed to be long..

Chapter 2

You arrive at the hotel that you're staying at, went up to your room and you let fall yourself down the bed, you think of him for hours and it makes you crazy at the new unwanted feeling that growing inside you, you just fell inlove with a stranger, “how is that even possible?” you ask yourself wondering how in the world you’re attracted to a man you just met, you just shrug the thought away., you order a warm milk and took a shower and get ready for bed when you hear your phone ring, the message is from an unknown number, you open it and smile at the message that you just read. 

* Hi, it's Brian.. drink warm milk before you go to bed okay? See you! :)) *

you drink the milk and reply to his message 

* yeah im drinking it now, thank you by the way i had a great time, see you! I’ll go to sleep now.:>*

You turn off your phone and put it in the night stand beside your bed, as you try to sleep you listen to the radio and hear a familiar voice singing 

 

*With a rather low voice   
With a little thrill   
With excitement   
I walk towards you  
And say this word carefully With hesitation*

 

*Hi (Hello) 

Whenever I say this to you The word that excites me 

Hi (Hello) 

After we say this to each other Our story begins*

 

And another song with the same voice plays,

 

I can’t close my mouth  
It’s just amazing 

How could one look from you hold onto me

I can’t go anywhere  
Against the black background   
You softly shine  
I’m shaking I don’t know what to do babe 

 

You feel familiar at the voice , it’s so soothing and sweet but with conviction as he sang the beautiful song. As you close your eyes, you think of how nice would it be if you can spend it with Brian.


	3. Catching the star

You were sleeping for 6 hours, you get up and turn on your phone, you glance at the wall clock above your bed and it’s already 7pm.   
You get dressed and ready to go outside since there’s a festival happening,you arrived at the event place where there is a lot of people, there’s an open market and as you scan the place you saw different types of traditional Korean foods, you felt your stomach grumble and decided to eat at least a little, you’ll just buy food later and eat it in the hotel while watching Netflix. As you finished eating you pay for the food and walk around for shopping, you bought different kinds of souvenirs for your family and friends back home. As you pass by the event place there’s a band playing and you were mesmerized by their voices, they are amazing!   
You became excited and move closer to watch them play another song, as you went further into the front of the chairs you sit down and saw a familiar face playing a bass guitar, your eyes met with his and you we’re both shock at the moment, as you stare at him intently, you mouthed his name “Brian?!” He gives you a shrug and smiles widely while singing still eyes on you the entire time. "Wow" you we’re amazed by their voices you just start to enjoy the songs they play, as they finished performing and the crowd starts to went away you stayed at your chair and Brian comes to you, with a wide smile he greets you and ask if you ate dinner yet. “ I ate a little at the open market and I'll just buy foods to eat at the hotel later” he nods at you still smiling “ i want you to meet my band mates, is it okay?” he asked and you reply with a nod, he calls his band mates and you exchange hi and hellos with them, they seems like a nice guys, you said. Brian points up his index finger and signs as NO, “ Do not trust them tho, they’re foxes” he gives me a warning look and laughs immediately “ Just kidding, they’re good guys” he smiles at me as we walk at the beach “So, you’re in a band huh?” you ask and looked at him, he looked at you and nod. “ we were together for 2 years now, and we are working really hard to reach the top. We made our debut in a small company that’s why we are just promoting ourselves in event places like this, and on radio too, it’s kinda expensive to let them play our music on air, that’s the only way to promote ourselves rather than busking” He told story by story on how they met, all the struggles to come this far, and all of it we’re worth the wait. Your hands keep on brushing with his and you fight the urge not to hold his hand. You reach at the end of the beach and he face at you, “Let’s go back I’m hungry” he complains “ We’ve come a long way tho, do you wanna eat with me?” you ask bravely “ in my room?” you face at him and smile, he smile back and hold your hand “ Okay sure, let’s order chicken and pizza and... Soju? You laugh having a clue we’re this is going ahead “Okay soju!” the both of you laughs while holding hands as you head back to the hotel.

When you arrived at the hotel Brian orders the foods and soju. You nervously hands him a wet napkin and went to the bathroom. You saw your reflection at the mirror, flushed cheeks but still pretty. “do he find me pretty?” you ask yourself, your lack of confidence will ruin this vacation.“ fighting! Be confident whether he likes you or not..it doesn't matter. Go have fun!” you cheer yourself and went out of the bathroom, the foods came faster the least you expected it. You started eating the chicken while Brian starts off at pizza.“This chicken is really good! I wish we have this back home!” you eat hungrily without talking, you felt an intense gaze watching you,and as you look up Brian looks at you smiling while eating “ what?” you stop eating and face him “ Do you know that you’re really pretty? He says as he take a shot of soju.

You continue eating and drinking without talking to him, you felt your whole body tense at his words, he pours you a shot of soju. “why are you not talking?” he says grinning. “Does nobody ever said to you that you’re pretty?” he ask while watching you intently focusing on your lips. “No, it’s not like that it’s just that people keep on generalizing women that they must be pretty to be accepted at the society” you said and take a shot of soju “ Well not me” Brian says, “You don't have to wear make up for other people, you can dress whatever you want, if you want to do all of it, do it for yourself not for other people, that’s what you called self satisfaction, you don't let other people judge you for what you look.” i watched him says those words sincerely,and fuck i fell in love for the second time.

You and Brian spent the night chit-chatting, talking about endless topic , he likes to throw dirty jokes at you and you learn how to engaged in dirty jokes and situation with a man whom you just met. The night slowly deepens and so is your feeling for him, his cheeks are already red, he knows how to handle alcohol tho, while you are already tipsy or...drunk? You don't know this feeling, the satisfaction and comfort that you haven't feel for such a long time, you're so happy that you want to take it to the next level. 

The both of you grow tired from endless talking, you lay down in your bed as you focused on the ceiling, he lay down next to you, he turns to his side to face you and touch your cheeks. “Why are you here in Korea?” he says and scoots closer to you. You turn to your side so that you're facing each other. You tell him how you're so stressed at work and you badly need a vacation to unwind and that you chose Korea because you simply love the foods. The both of you just stare at each other, grinning, touching each others faces. He leans much more closer to you until your noses touch, he looks at you in the eye as if asking your permission to kiss you.

You just smile widely and he close the distance and kiss you gently, and passionately until the both of you are breathless, You kiss him and he responds hungrily all tongue, his hands roam around your body, from your waist inside your shirt , as he reach for your breast to play, you moan from delight. He stop kissing you and take off your shirt, as you unzip your pants he takes off his shirt and kiss you again gently, he reach for your back and unclasp your bra, he throws it into the floor and starts kissing your collarbone into with your breast, sucking it as his other hand at the lining of your underwear, you stop him and roll over on top as you unzip his pants, he cups your breast and laugh because you cant pull down his pants, he wriggles and kick his pants into the floor, you kiss him while palming his growing erection, he moans throwing his head further, you start to play his cock up and down, he thrust his hips in rhythm with your hands, “I’m coming!” he moans until he reach his climax. He starts kissing you again and lay you down, he’s caressing your breast down to your underwear and removes it, he plays his hands between your thigh and he lower himself down licking your entrance , you moans screaming his name “Brian!” he grins and swirl his tongue around your clit, he inserts two finger at your entrance as he push and pull curving his fingers as it makes you drive crazy, you feel the growing pulse in you and push his fingers outside you. “ fuck me Bri” you plead . He smile lovingly and kiss you harder as he push himself inside you, the both of you moans calling each others name as he push and pull inside you, he go faster and slower and the sensation makes drives the both of you crazy. "Should I go faster?” He ask between kisses, “ faster” you breath “please”. He go faster while touching your clit, you scream in ecstasy, you roll over on top of him and starts grinding, his hands on your hips guiding you, “fuck! your'e so good!” he smiles looking at you. As you reach your climax, he roll you over and go faster and faster as the both of you reach nirvana, still shivering, he kisses your temple gently and hugs you from the back, both breathing heavily. He sing you a song as you close your eyes. 

 

*With a rather low voice  
With a little thrill  
With excitement  
I walk towards you  
And say this word carefully   
With hesitation  
Hi (Hello)  
Whenever I say this to you  
The word that excites me  
Hi (Hello)   
After we say this to each other   
Our story begins*

 

“ I heard this song playing in the radio earlier, its so familiar.” you say leaning closer to him, he hugs you tightly, “ it’s our song”, he chuckles, “let’s sleep now”, he caress your hair and you fall asleep next to this beautiful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM*
> 
> God, I will never write bed scene ever again.  
> I'm writing a new and proper story with a sad plot. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any idea of you for me to write please do tell me in the comments. It is so weird writing this . Hehe 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Mainexiii


End file.
